Invading Tsuruko
by stroberry
Summary: Still a virgin at 18, Tsuruko thinks of changing herself and giving up on Yukiastu. With his sex life at its peak, Yukiatsu can get any girl he wants. But now he's been lusting for only one girl…Tsuruko.
1. Stroke me, Tsuruko

**[1] STROKE ME, TSURUKO**

**_YUKIATSU_**

**My sex life is ruined.** Whenever I penetrate a chick, I see Tsuruko. Her fragile self is so welcoming that the lust in me fades before I come. My sex partner would say it was okay, that it was their bad that I couldn't come. They think I have high standards when it comes to coming and fucking. Maybe I have. But it's not just standards. It's about my sex partner. I'm not looking for a certain turn-on rather, I was looking for a certain sex partner. Lusting for her.

_"Damn, Tsuruko… What did you do to me?"_ Yukiatsu asks himself, already alone in the love hotel room. His partner must've left him while he grasp the image of Tsuruko in his head.

Unconsciously, he stroke himself. He is sitting on the edge of the bed, still naked. He thinks of Tsuruko, naked but still with her red glasses. He thinks of her taking it off and makes him wear it. He thinks of her kneeling on the floor before him, licking her lips as she grabs his manhood in her hand.

He strokes and groans.

He strokes faster until he hardens. He thinks of her tongue on his head, her lips hugging his thickness, her hot mouth taking in his full length. "Shit…" Yukiatsu comes. His seminal fluid was all over his palm. He never had this intense masturbation before.

Not even his first made him feel as lustful as this.

_He never wanted anyone as badly as he wants Tsuruko now._

* * *

><p><em>Hello guys! This is the first chapter for my first fan fic! Please feel free to comment :) Love lots, Macchi 3<em>


	2. Nip my ear, Yukiatsu

_Hello everyone! This is the second chap, at Tsuruko's narration ;) Enjoy! Love lots, Macchi 3_

* * *

><p><strong>[2] NIP MY EAR, YUKIATSU<strong>

_**TSURUKO**_

**I know blow jobs**, anal sex, boob massages, tit sex and fingering…through books. I know pleasure by text and not by physical classmates don't have to go overboard last night. It was embarrassing! I know they have had sex with their boyfriends but they do not have to broadcast it live in the karaoke. Is it really a pain to be a virgin?

Oh well.

The train is usually crowded during weekdays but since it was raining, the thickness of the crowd was less than expected. I stooped through the people and make my way out. I notice Yukiatsu next to me. He'd just made it out, too.

"Yo," Yukiatsu says. From what I could see, he didn't have enough sleep.

"You should try and sleep sometime rather than make love all night." I remarked and continue to head out of the station.

"The same old you to notice I'm messed up." he says. "Nobody else would've noticed I'm messed up rather than you, Tsuruko."

"We have tests today before we have winter break. Did you study?"

"A little."

We remained silent for the rest of our usual morning walk to school. When we have to part and go to our respected rooms, he grabbed me by my elbow and (thank God it was early because I'll die if any of his fangirls see what he did) he whispered in my ear, **"You're wrong about one thing; I've never made love to anyone, Tsuruko."** At the last syllable of my name, he_ nipped_ my earlobe between his lips.

_Damn you, Yukiatsu… What did you do to me to make me feel like this?_

I have to stop wanting you. I'm already, severely, hurt.


	3. Touch Yourself, Tsuruko (Part 1)

_A/N: It's finally updating again. I'm still alive!_

* * *

><p><strong>[3]<strong>

**Touch yourself, Tsuruko**

I hope I didn't mess up my tests. I look into the mirror, touching my earlobe. The one Yukiatsu nipped. I blush at the thought and think of him… Screw that jerk. He always teases me. But _that_ time seemed unusually intimidating…

"Hey," Yukiatsu says as we seat at the train. He seats by the window, just beside me. We got out early because of the exams. Tomorrow would be the last day of school for the year. Poppo had sent me and Yukiatsu a holiday card telling a meet-up of the Super Peace Busters. But it seems like it would be cancelled.

"Jintan will go to Osaka with his father. Anaru's mom had many visitors and she had to help. I received a mail from Poppo. He got some overseas invitation." Yukiatsu stated matter-of-factly.

I look up from my memo note. "…And?"

"Well…" he says, "Do you have plans?"

"Staying indoors," I say.

"Very exciting."

"Very sarcastic."

I stuck out my tongue, automatically, in a childish way. I do this every time he gets on my nerves.

"Very beautiful," he says.

I blush. "W-what..?"  
>"I told you, you're very beautiful."<br>"Stop being sarcastic."  
>"I am not."<br>"You are."  
>"Not."<br>"…"

He shifts in his seat. "About earlier."

No. No… I want to avoid that ear nipping incident. I don't want to get in his trap…

"I want to do more… Like that. To you."

"What?"

He sighed, as if annoyed. Am I annoying him? Darn, I'm not doing anything, really! This guy; no matter how long we've been together I can't figure him out. He's a puzzle I have grown to love since time immemorial with the irony that I've never even had the chance to solve him.

When I the train reaches his stop, I was ready to say goodbye. But he didn't even move. "Earth to Yukiatsu—the train is now at your stop."

"I'm very aware of that." He stands up and as if hesitating, he leans down and (yet again) whispered on my ear. "Have you…touched yourself?"

I jolted, shocked. "W-what…" I try to calm my voice down.

People turned their heads on our direction. I don't want this kind of attention so I looked down. When Yukiatsu walked away, I raise my head up. My eyes catches his and I see his lips, moving. He's mouthing something: **_Try it._**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER [is all about]<strong>

_Winter vacation plans. Phone calls._

_Stroking and Massaging (?!) _

**TUNE IN for UPDATES :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(C) stroberry<strong>


	4. Touch Yourself, Tsuruko (Part 2)

_Stroberry's Note: I have to edit this many times! I'm always in a hurry; vacation time -.-_

_Anywaaay! Are you excited? Let's be touchy in this chap!_

* * *

><p><strong>[3.5]<strong>  
><strong>Touch Yourself, Tsuruko (Part 2)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TSURUKO<strong>

While washing the dishes, mom opens up a topic: the up-coming winter vacation. "Do you have plans?" She asked.

"Poppo invited me to a rest house complete with hot spring and stuff. With the Super Peace Busters."

"Oh. That will do you good then. Me and your father will be attending a seminar."

"During winter break?"

"It was long scheduled and I'm afraid boredom will kill you there."

When my parents decide, there's no argument about it.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Tsuruko's Room<em>**

I close my eyes. Reviewing for the exams tomorrow is a waste; since I have already studied all of my subjects a week ago. I face the wall, biting my lower lip while thinking of the up-coming winter break.

If I'm going to accept the hot springs offered by Poppo… It will only be me and Yukiatsu there, right?

_"__I want to do more… like that. To you."_

Yukiatsu's words echoed inside my head.

_"__Have you touched yourself?"_

He mouthed: _try it._

"Try it…" I say to myself. I try to recall a blog post I have read. A prose titled, "How to have an Orgasm" in my dashboard.

I immediately brush the idea off and drift too sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>2:17AM<span>_**

There was vibration. I try to get my phone at my side. It's 2am. There are two missed calls. And another call. The caller ID says: Yukiatsu. Thinking that it might be an emergency, in this late hour, I abruptly answered.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Yukiatsu? Are you there?"

"Have you done it?"

"Done what?"

"Touching."

"Why would I?"

I release an exasperated sigh. So it was just about his lustful needs.

"Tsuruko…"

"Don't try to pursue me into—"

"What are you wearing now?"

"M-my night gown, of course!"

"The silky-type?"

"…"

"Do me a favor and try it."

As I decide to hang up, because he really pisses me off, Yukiatsu said something that made me weak.

_"I need you now, Tsuruko."_

He had never lowered his pride in front of anyone. He got that since he thought of Jintan as his rival. He never said he needed anyone. Not even his first love, Menma. He missed her. He didn't need her. Everything is coming in tidal waves, howls echoing that there may be a faint hope for him to like me.

Would I cling to this faint hope?

**YUKIATSU**

I can hear her raspy breathing at the other line. I'm such a weakling. I cannot even tell her why I'm doing this. She's thinking that I'm being my selfish self. As always.

If only I could erase that shadow off my image.

"I-I don't really know… how to do it."

I jolted at her voice, sudden, shy… sexy.

"Think of me." I say. "Think of what happened earlier—ear nipping… Can you remember the heat flushing in your face?"

"Evidently."

"Good. Now, massage your breasts."

Her breathing changed slowly.

"Think of me, my hands, groping you."

There was a faint moan.

"Don't be shy. You can let me hear you." I start to stroke myself, thinking of Tsuruko, in her silky night gown, groping her own breasts.

I can't help it. I let a deep groan. The excitement is overwhelming. I can't just let this pass.

"Tsuruko…" I say as I stroke. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

She sighs and says, "I-I don't k-know…"

_She's a virgin, Yukiatsu. This is her first. She's not the type that touches herself; she's too pure. How can I make her admit that she enjoys this?_

"Just answer me, then." I say. "Do you like it, yes or no?"

"Yukiatsu," she breathes out. My name never sounded as sexy as the way it escaped her lips. God I need her. "…do you do this with all those girls?"

It shocked me. "What?"

"I feel like… like… you are treating me as one of your girls."

At this point, I know she's not touching anymore. The edge in her voice just tells me that she is on the verge of crying.

"Do you hate me?" I say, letting my thoughts slip out of my mind.

"How can I hate you?" she says. And then she hanged up.

* * *

><p><strong>Stroberry's Note:<strong> Hm. How horny is that Yukiatsu, really? [LOL]

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER'S MUST READ<strong>  
>Last school day before winter break.<br>Awkwardness.  
>Roof Top Party?!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yukiatsu: I doubt she had the slightest of the idea of this winter break party. I need to look after her.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(C) STROBERRY<strong>


	5. Tsuruko's Awkward Last Day at School

**Stroberry's Note:**_ Heya ;) This chap is all innocent and pure and fluffy. You'll never think what will really happen next to this fluffiness [lol]. I just need to build up something._

* * *

><p><strong>[ 4 ]<strong>**  
><strong>**Tsuruko's Awkward Moments [Primera]**

* * *

><p><strong>TSURUKO<strong>

**_[Classroom; 2:16 PM]_**

Last night, I did something embarrassing. I want to erase it in my mind. Tomorrow is the start of winter break. I want to use this opportunity to get over Yukiatsu.

"Tsurumi-san, you have plans today?" Ayama asks.

Reima elbows her and says, "As if Tsurumi would!"

She says some more things about me going home early every day, me acting like an old lady. "And, Tsurumi is always busy with Atsumu-kun!" Reima concludes while she winks at me.

"Stop that kind of talk, Reima-san." I say. I try my best to put on a calm exterior. I am used to this since Yukiatsu and I grew up in the same environment. I am used to be linked to him. I know my place because he always reminds me of it.

"I don't have plans. I am free today, actually."

"Oh!" Gasps. They come not only from Reima's and Ayama's mouths but also from the others. Since when did I get so famous?

I sigh. "What? You all think I can't have fun? I go with some of you to the karaoke, right?" I raise an eyebrow at Ayama. She catches my eye and abruptly says, "Yes but you put your earphones on and... Studied."

A burst of laughter. They really are enjoying this!

"H-hey.. Stop laughing." I blush.

Ken, the class rep, approaches me and ruffles my hair. "Now, now! Let's stop teasing Tsurumi-san." He turns to me, "Are you okay with tonight's party? This will be your first Winter Blow Party."

I just nodded. That was the first awkward moment. At that time I wish to disappear. But things can get worse.

**_[Supermarket; 3:35 PM]_**

It has been decided. I mean, they have decided. We will go to the school roof top at nightfall and hold a party. Since it is still early, we teamed up. The boys are to get the facilities and the girls to the food. I'll go with the others to take care of the grocery. One boy from another section presented that his family will take care of the cooking as long as we are going to buy the ingredients.

It seem so new to me; to see the world revolving. These people here are actually doing things. They are actually alive.

"You look awed, Tsurumi-san." Ayama smiles at me while I push the shopping cart.

"Well," I start, "I don't really have a social life... As you have observed."

"At the very least you seemed to be not the rough girl we used to see." Reima says. She put a foothold of pasta into the cart. "You're opening up."

I let a small smile.

"Did something happen? You're acting like you're born anew."

"Huh?"

"We mean... What gave you a push?"

Reima smiles slyly and whispers, "Or is it a 'who?'"

"Yukiatsu." I accidentally say, instantly biting my lip at the very moment I let his name escape.

"Hmm? Isn't that the chilhood name you call Atsumu-kun?" Ayama says, her voice teasing me.

"I-I just...remembered him."

Reima giggles and as we approach the counter she says, "We're not actually asking why you mentioned him. Don't act all flustered!"

That was the second awkward moment. Now I need air! The first was totally my fault for being so geeky but now... Why do I have to unconsciously mention that guy?!

**YUKIATSU**

**_[School Gym. After basketball practice; 2:23 PM]_**

"Tsurumi Chiriko? Are you sure?" I say, surprised.

"Yep. That cold-blooded woman." Kairo nodded matter-of-factly.

If only he knew how cute Tsuruko is...

She's going to the Winter Blow this year... That's strange. Did she get invited for the Warm Night Games? I doubt she had the slightest of the idea of this winter break party. _I need to look after her._

* * *

><p><em>NIGHT GAMES? Hm... seems like Tsuruko-chan is up to something... hot? :O Anyway, why party at a winter night?! Right?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER'S MUST-READS<strong>  
><em>Something spilled.<em>  
><em>Winter Blow begins!<em>  
><em>Warm Night Games, start!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tsuruko: Y-Yukia-?!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(C) STROBERRY<strong>


	6. Cold Night When Winter Blows

**Stroberry Notes:** This is my most-awaited lovingly cutie patootie made-up party tradition! This is kinda long because I fit it all in. Though I hope it's worth your shot? *puppy eyes*

* * *

><p><strong>[ 5 ]<strong>  
><strong>Cold Night While Winter Blows<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Japanese Restaurant, 4:23 PM]<em>**

**YUKIATSU**

The laughing pit earlier was about Tsuruko. I thought I would punch those bastards but that class rep did his part and invited Tsuruko at the Winter Blow Party.

"Oi." Kairo nudges my side. He's irritated.

"Hush! I can't hear clearly." I say, slightly leaning forward.

"Seriously, Atsumu?" he looks at me and continues to say, "Why are we spying on these girls?!"

"We are not spying... We are just scaling things out so that...we could uh help?" I stammer, trying to not sound like Tsuruko's stalker.

"Then why don't we approach them?" as Kairo say that, he stands up and walks to the girls.

I let out a sigh. This will be awkward for Tsuruko. Tsk!

"Well, well, well!" A girl from Tsuruko's class claps her hands. "Tsurumi, I never thought you'll ask Atsumu-kun to come over!" She turns over at a puzzled Tsuruko with a question mark written on her face.

She's cuter up-close. Her blue hair is tucked at the back of her ears. Her snow white skin is highlighted by the uniform she wears and her pink apron...looks perfect on her. It's hugging her curves perfectly.

"Tsuruko," I call her. She's not even making eye contact. Her classmates may have noticed because there was a shrill tension building up. I can see that she's starting to turn red.

"I..." she starts to say, "I think I should help inside."

Her classmates start to say things like they shouldn't bother with the cooking and chopping down ingredients are finished. Either way, she still went inside.

"Excuse me," I say and followed Tsuruko.

She didn't go in the kitchen. She aims for a "Restaurant Personnel Only" room and I slip in with her before the door closes.

The room is cold. Tsuruko pants, out of breath. As my eyes adjust to the faint light, I see her chest rise and calm. Her eyes are focused at me.

"Why follow me here? If it's about Poppo's invitation-" I cut her words with a kiss.

_I was an innocent kiss. The one kiss I thought I would never give to anyone. Just a brush of our lips. I don't want to freak her out and slip my tongue in. I just let our lips meet. I could feel the heat in the middle of this stock room_.

I pull out.

"You are not like them." I look at her eyes and try to search inside her. I want to see if she still recognizes me as her childhood friend.

"I... I'm sorry. For making you feel as if you're one of those girls I play with."

Before I say another word, she pulled me into an embrace. My head rests at the crook of her neck. I fight the urge to lick her and let my lips meet her soft skin. She seemed to be aware and gasps my name, "Y-Yukia-"

A knock.

Then, a voice, "Tsurumi-san?"

Tsuruko let go of me and brush a finger over my lips.

"Yes?" she says, composing herself. She makes an excuse of dropping a coin that slipped under the doorframe and went out, leaving me alone.

_Why am I feeling this? I'm all excited for Tsuruko... Even that kiss gives me electrocuted urges. My chest is going to explode._

My phone vibrates. It is from Tsuruko.

_Come out there after 10 minutes. I already covered up for you. Told them you had an urgent phone call._

I click off my phone.

_Why do I feel so happy after that kiss...?_

**_[ On the way to school, 7:18 PM ]_**

**TSURUKO**

The food for the party will be delivered by 8pm. We decided to go help the others set up the technicalities. All afternoon I am dazed and spacing out. Just when I'm opening up to the world, knowing what used to be unknown to me, he will barge in and kiss me.

I let out another sigh. Reima complains that I am sighing all day. Ayama says it's really tiring after we went shopping we prepared the ingredients and helped out in the restaurant.

The others from different classes helped too but because we are all girls, they are kinda attracted to Yukiatsu and Kairo all the while. They just popped out from nowhere. But judging that it is Yukiatsu, it's more likely that he preferred these many breasts to grope. The image of Yukiatsu groping me flashes and my heart went wild.

**YUKIATSU**

These girls... I have to deal with them before I can walk next to Tsuruko! To think, these girls who swoon for my touch and attention had interested me for a short while. They come and go. But Tsuruko who was always next to me never blushed for me unless I tease her. She never tried to seduce me. Or get my attention to do things. She's just...too pure. _I am wanting her in a way that I will possibly hurt her._

I don't want to. I need to be selfless.

"Astumu-kun." A girl with curly hair clings to my arm. "Are you participating in the Warm Night Games?" She squeezes my arm into the space between her breasts. Kairo notices us and whistles, "Hey man, looks like it will be a warmer night for you." All the other girls shriek and that caught Tsuruko's attention.

_Shit._

She fastened her pace at the sight of the girl's seduction. When she acts like that, I always thought she's just pure; not wanting such seductive behavior to be seen. But just then, when she turned, I swear to Menma, _she looked hurt._

**TSURUKO**

_Tsuruko, you dumbass! The kiss was nothing to Yukiatsu. Walk faster. He doesn't even mind that it was my first kiss. He didn't thank you or talked to you after what happened. He's a perv and a loser!_

I know I'm not like them because you'll never see me as a woman! I try to bite back tears. There are way too many people around. I'm in the middle of the street. I should compose myself. I have been biting back tears since I fell in love with that stupid womanizer. How come can't I be numb?

**_[ Winter Blow Party, Roof Top; 8:22 PM ]_**

**TSURUKO**

The Winter Blow Party is a party that aims to defy the cold blow of the winter. The food was all warm. And so were the drinks. It's a brave thing, I think. _Because you are trying to challenge nature._ And you are full force with other people with the same goal. I think this is worthwhile.

"Hey, Reima," I call out to Reima. The music is too loud. And though it haven't officially started, the Winter Blow Party is beginning to make me shiver. All of the high schoolers are here. I can't believe that they were having this big of an event every year.

"What? Having the chills?" She pass a cup of coffee to me. Ayama says, "Well. This will go on for about two hours, then, the real program will begin."

_"__Real program?"_ I feel idiotic, with these two smirking like fools. They know things I don't.

**_[ 10:15 PM ]_**

There are tons of dancing and singing and scenes I haven't anticipated to see all in one night. I feel good, though. It feels refreshing. I stare out at the night sky and smile. _Hi Menma, I'm actually having fun now. Please look after me there, okay?_

As I whisper my silent prayer, a man dodges me and slips his hand in my pocket. "Hey!"

I try to look at his face but it was too late, he's too fast. I check my pocket and there was a piece of paper. There were words written on it that made me gulp. "Make out with your partner."

_Make out? Partner…?_

As I was figuring things out, the projector displays the words: Warm Night Games Beginning in 3MINS 00SEC. A three-minute countdown. A load roar from the students. _This is the real program._

**YUKIATSU**

It's starting. The roar just signifies the three-minute countdown. "Kairo, is the room okay?" Kairo gives me a thumbs up.

All that's left is to find and steal Tsuruko from those bastards.

* * *

><p><em>Steal who from who? Okay Yukiatsu isn't horny right there! I'm so proud of you [lol]<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER'S MUST-READS<strong>  
><em>Draw lots<em>  
><em>Torrid Kisses?!<em>  
><em>Making Out?!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(C) STROBERRY<strong>


	7. Defying the Winter Night

**Stroberry Notes:** I'm really happy about this chapter! I mean the feels~

* * *

><p><strong>[ 6 ]<strong>  
><strong>Defying this Winter Night<strong>

**TSURUKO**

The emcee from earlier is gone. It seems like the student council doesn't hold the Warm Night Games under their jurisdiction. A guy from another class announces the start of a heated night.

"My fellow students, do you want to heat things up?!" he says. It seems like he himself is hyped and could not be aware that he is already holding the mic.

A girl who is wearing a bunny costume under her coat moves her hips to the music. She dances sexily for awhile then gets the bowl on the floor. She approaches the emcee and licks his lips. Under his breath the emcee let out a groan. I was perked at what happened up-front but the crowd didn't seem to mind. They continued to cheer and some guys give dirty remarks like "Show us what you got, slut!" and "I'll make you wet so come to me, Bunny!"

"I like that," the emcee says. He slips his free hand under her coat and gropes one of her breasts.

"Ahh!" the Bunny Girl moans in response.

_This is live sexual harassment!_ I try to step forward but Ayama stops me by the shoulder. "Hold it up, Tsurumi-san."

I look at her as she says, "Enough of your petty ideas of a party. Winter Blow is a party for the Awakening of Sleeping Devils. "

_Awakening of... Sleeping devils..._

I have things in mind. But I don't want to believe my hitch. Until Reima confirms it. "Tonight, your lock-virginity-will be taken away."

_Escape_ is the first word that comes in my mind. But there are no visible escape routes. There is no use in arguing. Reima and Ayama may have been in the same shoes as I am in on their first Winter Blow. But I...

The emcee explains the Warm Night Games. "There are sleeping devils that need awakening. I'll be drawing tasks written on these papers. This is how we judge who will be who's partner." He smirks and says, "So, guys, keep an eye on your sleeping devils, okay? You don't want them to be stolen, right?"

I can't feel my legs. I strain my vision to look for Reima and Ayama but they are nowhere to be found. They slipped out while I was focused on the instructions. There won't be any need for them here though. This is my game. Theirs are long over.

I see men walking to places. Pacing towards other directions, like predator looking for prey. I step back as some guys from my class head for me. Don't tell me?

They are smirking. They start to talk to themselves, having an agreement.

"I always find her sexy. I never imagined you guys lusted for Chiriko Tsurumi-san, too."

"Her glasses are really appealing."

"I agree with that... Do you think we'll have a threesome?"

I can't move. Just as when the guys are cornering me, a hand grips around my arm and tugs me. The next thing I know, we're running.

"Shit! Those bastards were close! You shouldn't stay at dark places! Thank your glasses for glinting some light!"

I am running with Yukiatsu. His voice sounds frustrated. His hand is sweaty. Did he just saved me?

We stay far from my previous spot. The others seem to regroup too. We are done running but Yukiatsu's grip stays firm.

_"I don't want to lose you."_ he pants as he says.

I can feel my cheeks flush.

**YUKIATSU**

The emcee, Shima Kouhaku is obviously dropping it off. He is obnoxiously giving the Bunny a hand job. He gets to his senses (at last) and draws a task in the bowl.

He reads, "Now, the initiation! Awaken the Devils with a torrid kiss!"

_If that smack made me all hot and longing, what will a torrid kiss would do to me? I might eat her out at the very moment I slip my tongue in her mouth!_

Tsuruko tugs at my coat sleeve. She's red, biting her lower lip. _Sexy._ "Y-Yukiatsu, thanks for coming to my rescue but...what are they doing?"

She eyes at the students surrounding us. They are starting already.

I can sense how nervous she is. She shouldn't have come. Her class made fun of her for keeping this a secret. If they never meant to harm her, then they should have sent her home earlier.

I try to find the right words to explain myself but someone interrupts me with a remark. "Look! Atsumu is victimizing his precious childhood friend!"

It draws everyone's attention. _Victimizing, huh?_

They are all hooting. Tsuruko seems embarrassed. Oh god.

Shima announces this on his mic. "Tsk, tsk! Atsumu sure is taking back his words, huh? Maybe he's got a good hard-on to victimize her!"

I click my tongue._ These bastards!_

In the middle of their tempts and hoots, I pull Tsuruko to face me. I bump my forehead to hers and whisper lowly, "I'm sorry. I'll explain it later."

I put my hand around her waist and lean down. Beautiful. With my other hand, I push her chin up and meet her lips with mine. I kiss her slowly. My tongue parts her lips and enters her mouth. She moans and put her arm over my neck. I taste her mouth and suck her tongue.

"Make love to me." I say as I pull out.

I carry Tsuruko in my arms. And face the crowd of bastards. My hands are cold; they always are when I lose my temper.

"Put your arms around my neck." I tell Tsuruko.

I use my arm that should be supporting her upper back, and raise my middle finger in the winter air. **"Don't meddle with my fucking business!"**

I put my hand to support her again and whisper to her ear as we walk away from the crowd, "_You're safe with me."_

* * *

><p><em>Yukiatsu, kakoi~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER'S MUST-READS!<strong>  
><em>Unlocking...<em>  
><em>Pinning down...<em>  
><em>Making love and fucking...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(C) STROBERRY<strong>


	8. Devil May Laugh

**Stroberry Notes:** _FINALLY THE MATURE CONTENT UGH_  
><em>I've been what, daydreaming about tons of scenes for this! Yukiatsu is starting to <em>invade_ Tsuruko!_

_Enjoy! *kisses*_

* * *

><p>[ 7 ]<br>Devil May Laugh

* * *

><p><strong>TSURUKO<strong>

"You can put me down now." I tell Yukiatsu, my breath brushing the small of his neck.

"I plan to take you out. But not this way..." he answers.

His hands were cold when he lifted me up. Which means he had snapped and lose his temper. Though there are too many emotions to deal with and questions to answer, I see Yukiatsu as the only man I like.

"Today," I start to say as we pass the stairs, heading to the second floor. "I thought I will start forgetting about you."

I can hear his heartbeat. He stops. "Forget..._me?_"

I use this opportunity to put myself down. I straighten myself and look at him.

"I've been loving you for too long. I think this is why I lack a social life. And why my own classmates wanted me to get laid." I breathe in cold air. "Yukiatsu...please don't be mad at them. I think this is their way of waking me up from my dream of having you love me back."

His thumb brushes the unconscious tear that rolled down my cheek. I look into his eyes and he starts to say, "If you keep on putting that face and...saying those words..." His gaze falls on my lips. He grunts. "I'm trying so hard to keep you safe_. I don't want to be the one to harm you_."

There's a sound of footsteps. Yukiatsu tugs me into an empty classroom. "The Warm Night Games are just starting. It will be hard to make our escape."

"Why?" I ask, still ignorant of the whole event.

"Because...those who participate in that game are devils." he says.

"Are you one of them?"

His eyes drop on me.

**YUKIATSU**

My eyes drop at Tsuruko. _Am I one of them?_

**TSURUKO**

Yukiatsu laughs bitterly. Then he pulls me to lean on him, my back against his chest. He puts his arm around my shoulder. My breathing pattern changes. His hand travels to my legs while his free hand makes me face him. I gasp when his hand reaches my underwear. His mouth catches mine in a hungry kiss.

_"Mmm!"_

His tongue entranced violently to taste me. His free hand gropes one of my breasts. His hand rubs me under my skirt. I try to stop him with my arms but I feel weak when his finger slides inside my sex.

_"Ahh!"_ I moan into his mouth. I am expecting him to pull off but he doesn't. He sucks my tongue so...hard.

His finger explores my folds. So this is how it feels..._ahh._ He plunges it deeper and faster. All feelings are so new to me now. How can I be _so_ sensitive to his touch?

He breaks free. I feel so weak. I huff roughly.

"Am I one of them?" Yukiatsu eyes me as he licks the finger he used to arouse me. His finger was covered with my juice…

"No." I say. My voice is quiet.

He sighs. "How can you say that?"

**YUKIATSU**

You have just been groped and fingered and kissed violently...

"How can you say that?"

Tsuruko takes my hand and put it on her cheek and smile. "I know you to the point that I fell for you. Don't try to mislead those years I spent with you by sexually abusing me."

I can't help but let my mouth fall. This is _my_ Tsuruko. After a few seconds, I laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Tsuruko hits me. "I know I said something geeky and nerdy and—"

_I kiss her, for the nth time today. But now everything is as pure as her. I know she knows. I know that the rhythm my tongue makes soothes her in a way that her heart beats._

**TSURUKO**

_His kiss is very different. I know he had been forcing those kisses earlier. This one is like the first. It's soft and warm. I follow his rhythm and slide my tongue in his mouth._

**YUKIATSU**

She slides her tongue in. _I want more..._

**TSURUKO**

His hand reaches the small of my back. He slides it under my blouse and unclasps my bra. I put my hand on his chest and push him.

"What?" he says. His voice is slightly hoarse.

"I…" I stammer to find the right words to say. I want Yukiatsu. But I'm not ready for something such as having sex.

"Kairo, a friend, managed to get a room in the Inns." Yukiatsu pulls off, his hand leaving my skin. "It's too late for you to wander around in the station. Plus, the last ride to your stop was hours ago due to the winter season."

I bite my lip. Yukiatsu had been helping me all this time. He even got me a room to stay. "My parents won't worry, if that's where your mind is drifting off." I say as I clasp my bra.

He looks at me questioningly. "Why?" he says.

"Winter business trip that cannot be cancelled."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I stifle a small smile.

"Guess winter break will be boring for you, then." Yukiatsu teases. "Come with me. Let's accommodate the freebie Poppo gave. That's once in a lifetime, right?"

His eyes can't focus at me. I ask him, "Don't act like you are asking a girl out for the first time."

He grins and before we make our escape from the Winter Blow and the school itself, he whispers soft and slow, "I'll make you want me, every night, to the point that you'll voluntarily come to me, Tsuruko."

* * *

><p><em>So many holes that are left uncapped in the previous chaps; just as planned! ;) You'll see! Oh, and Yukiatsu, you've just scored! Keep up the good work ;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER'S MUST-READS!<strong>  
><em>"...I want to eat you."<em>  
><em>"...Mmnn...Ahh!"<em>  
><em>"I'll be gentle."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(C) STROBERRY<strong>


	9. A Feast of Pleasure

**STROBERRY NOTES: Sorry for the late update! I have been occupied by manga-reading-obsession :(**

* * *

><p><strong>[9]<strong>  
><strong>A Feast of Pleasure<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TSURUKO<strong>

This is my first time in the Inns. I never thought I would rent a room here someday because I used to think that all the students that did it, are those who are letting their hormones go berserk. As Yukiatsu and I head to the room his friend booked for us, I get the feeling that I will lose something tonight. Every muscle in my body tensed at the thought. I jolt at every skin ship we engage while we walk. Every time I react, he smirks. He's teasing me again.

The room was not as I had expected. It had two beds instead of one. I gave out a sigh and Yukiatsu chuckles. He shuts the door behind us and sits on one of the beds. "Not the way you wanted it, Tsuruko?" He teases me.

I sit down at the opposite bed and took off my shoes. Next, I took off my knee-high socks. That was when I notice Yukiatsu's lingering stare. I stare back at him, his eyes a different shade of want. He says, "I want to take it off. Let me." He stands up and kneels down. His hands reach for my leg and caress it. I bite my lip as he slides my socks off. His tongue licks the mark the socks left and I failed not to moan. He sucks and licks and kisses… He is hard to ignore.

_"Nnn…Yukiatsu…"_

He slips my other sock while his hands continue to travel up my slender legs. He reaches under my skirt and pulls my knickers down. "Red." He says as his eyes set on my underwear. He smirks.

I just realized…he could penetrate me any moment. As the thought shadows my mind Yukiatsu rubs me. He slips a finger in and I moan his name. He stands up and pushes me to lay down on the soft bed. He continues to finger me as he hover over me. I can feel his finger reaching my core… _Ahhh!_

I can feel my own wetness as he pulls his finger out my hole and slides it in my mouth. He makes me suck his finger_… Mmm… Is this taste the taste he'll like?_ I think of him, licking his finger covered with my juices. He pulls out his finger from my mouth. His gazes fixes on me and his hands took off my glasses. He kisses me passionately.

_His tongue, exploring my mouth and tasting the hints of what was left of my juices._

_His way of sucking my tongue in his warm mouth._

_ I cannot hold back the heat inside my body. I cannot hide the want at the back of my mind. I want this. I want him. I don't care. I let my hormones take over me._

I kiss him back, following his guide. His eyes widens for a while, surprised at my cooperation. He breaks free and says, "Do you feel it?"

I huff the heat and it became a warm sigh of longing_. I want you, Yukiatsu. Don't break free…_

"Feel what?" I say, my eyes captivated by his long lashes and perfect cheek bones.

His eyes study me back. He put my hand on his pants. "The heat I feel. The want for you… the thirst of you…" He nibbles at my earlobe. "I want you Tsuruko…_badly_." He whispers. His lips find mine again. This time, his kiss is romantically enticing. Everything felt so right: his hands groping me and making me moan at his strokes, his lips nipping at every inch of my skin, his tongue licking my nipples, his groans every time I come for him…

He gives me another torrid kiss. I chase his lips, not wanting to break free. My hands have been guided on his member, stroking him as he fingers me. I can feel his lust, his hardened penis on my hand. "Tsuruko," he inhales my scent as he rest his head on the crook of my neck. _"I want you for dinner."_ His eyes lock on me. He spreads my legs and I am very reluctant. I'm naked now… and he wants me to spread in front of him?

_"Y-Yukiatsu…"_ My flushed-red face turned riper. "I will let you repeat that word thousands of times later." He dives his face into me_. "Itadakimasu."_ I can feel his heated breath against my folds. His nose inhales me and then slowly, he kisses my entrance. Plain kisses arouse me, teasing me to leak for him. _"Ahhh…. Yukia—"_ His tongue is entering my folds… "Ugh!" I throw my hands on his head, fingers run through his hair. He dips his tongue deeper until it reaches my clit. "AHH!" He sucks it so hard, I can feel the blood pulsing in my body turn into volcanic magma. My back arcs at the pleasure Yukiatsu is giving me.

He continues to explore my walls with his tongue. Licking me like his favorite candy, I respond with moans. His name rams against the bedroom wall. He is so good at pleasuring me that I lost count of how many times I came for him.

When his lips and tongue left my folds, my throat is dry and hoarse from moaning and whining. Because his face was buried in between my legs, he hadn't notice the tears. But now, as cold as the winter night, the streaks of dried tears smears my face that shocks him. He cups my face with his hands, and asks, "Did it hurt?" I shake my head.

"Don't lie. I know it did. Like it's anyone's fault being sexy." He slumps down beside me and buries his face in my cleavage. "Fluffy," he mumbles. He breathes in and then rests his face on his hand, his elbow supporting it. "I need to loosen you a bit more." My face somewhat showed what I was going to ask so Yukiatsu blatantly says, "It'll be too painful if I penetrate you when you are that tight and small."

I was going to protest but inserts two fingers in my folds, unexpectedly. AHHH! He fingers me roughly, faster and deeper. I can feel my walls getting sore_. "S-stop! AHH! AHH!"_ Tears roll again on my cheeks. "Bare with it, Tsuruko…you have to loosen up for my dick." He slides in another finger and I quickly came before it gets fully in me.

"Stop…"

Yukiatsu grins widely. "I will…if you pleasure me." _Eh?_ I look at him. He sits on the edge of the opposite bed. I try to get up but as expected, I barely moved. My legs are weak from my convulsed muscles after coming for many times. Yukiatsu starts to stroke himself in front of me. I can feel my body tense. His eyes are fixed on me while he strokes. "Right now," he says in his low, seductive voice, "I am thinking of fucking you." His hand jerks faster.

While he strokes, I slowly crawl my way to him and kneel in front of him. I can see his tip is already wet. I had the urge to suck him when an amount of seminal fluid comes out of his penis. I gently hold his member in my hands as he fixes his gaze at me.

I lick his tip. Ah! He groans. "Tsuruko, _suck me._ Stop teasing!"

I start putting him in my mouth and taking him all in; throat deep. I suck him slowly and then gradually faster. His penis throbs madly in my mouth and I continue to play my tongue round him. I start to go faster, up and down, madly sucking and almost gagging over his thickness. His groans were all about my sucking, and my name. It feels good…being needed by Yukiatsu. _"Tsuruko…"_ Yukiatsu reaches his limit and climaxed in my mouth.

I swallow his come and he pulls me into another kiss, with me on top of him, on the other bed. Our kiss is mad, his hand all over my body, one hand groping my breast and one hand traveling down to my waist, to my hips then presses at my booty. That hand pushes me harder onto him and I can feel his tip near my entrance. I come again by the slight touch of his dick to my slit.

"You get too excited," Yukiatsu pins my hands over my head with one hand. The other made me spread my legs. His index finger traces my wetness. My chest is ramming my ribs could break. "This will hurt…" He inserts his dick in me. _Slowly._

_Ahhhhnnnmmmmm_….

I feel the invasion of his manhood, his thickness that is pressing hard and slow inside me. It reaches my deepest and I scream with pleasure. He violently pulls out. "I haven't tear on your hymen yet you're really hot." He smirks and then violently thrusts in me. My back arcs again. He slows down in the middle and slowly, he pull it out. In. Out. In. Just in the entrance. I can feel my juices covering his hot dick.

"Loosen up…" He groans and goes faster, now deeper. Then, the next thrust, tears something inside me. I scream to my chords. _"AHHHHHH!"_ He pulls out and there is a trickle of blood on his penis.

He continues to invade me, penetrating me. Until I lose myself in his thrusts and feel the both of us convulse. We came at the same time and he collapses over me, exhausted.

_Tonight, I gave away my virginity to the boy I love. And I don't have any regrets._

**YUKIATSU**

Eating her. Being sucked by her. Fucking her. It's not the same as those previous kinky girls. Tsuruko…even though she lost it to me, I can still see her as pure as water.

_At the back of my mind, I know it wasn't just sex or a one-night stand. I know that tonight, tonight—is the first time that I made love instead of fuck._

* * *

><p><em>So, what will happen next?! LOL<em>


	10. Winter Break 12

**Winter Break 1/2**

* * *

><p><strong>YUKIATSU<strong>

Stroking her silky azure hair makes me want to fuck her more. Every little bit of Tsuruko is turning me into a wild animal. I have never had such hot sex. I see her as an angel that fell to hell. "Tsuruko..." I want to do her again but I know it'll be too much. I have rummaged her vagina hours ago not thinking of how she'll feel afterwards.

"Mmm..." Tsuruko pulls herself into my chest. My heart pumped faster. With her breath on my skin, I unconsciously massage her boobs. Her nipples hardens and it turns me on how she responds to me. She makes me feel so powerful.

Her eyes slowly opens. I blush at her morning beauty, my member going crazy hard. She reaches my tip and says, "I'm happy. I'd rather lose my virginity to you other than..." her voice drifts off.

"Please be mine." I say, my face redder than hers.

"I'm always yours."

I look into her eyes and she sees the want in my eyes telling her I want to do it again. "But I know you're worked out."

Just then, I feel her lips on mine. "I'll just leave it like that." Her kiss was fast and simple yet it hardened me to my core.

"Let's make the best of winter break." I say.

"Okay." She nods and smiles up at me.

**TSURUKO**

Yukiatsu sends me home around noon. We were both tired because of what happened last night. I think of it and I still can't believe that Yukiatsu is wanting me this way.

Yukiatsu stands awkwardly by the gate. Is he waiting for a goodbye kiss?

"Do you want me to kiss you?" I ask straight forwardly.

"E? W-well... I," he stutters.

Cute...

I run to his arms and tiptoed to kiss him. He pulls me to him. It was supposed to be a short smack but we ended into a passionate kiss.

We break off for breath. I'm sure my cheeks are redder than his. So I say something to make him redder, "Let's have sex again!"

It surely tipped him off!

At night fall, we meet by the station. We decided to have a night time journey. Yukiatsu suggested it; saying that the trains are too crowded at mornings.

As I set foot inside the train, I was dumbfounded.

**YUKIATSU**

"See? It's not crowded." I smirk at Tsuruko. We're the only passengers of the train. Just as I liked it.

I push her to the seat and kiss her while I unbutton my pants.

"E-eh?!" She's so cute.

"You said you were looking forward to this, right?" I smile wickedly, pulling her panties down. Her face is so red and as I look at her panties, I understood why.

"You're wet."

I spread her legs and shoved my dick in. She moans and I put my hand over her mouth, "They'll hear us..."

I continue to fuck her and she came and came. "You're pussy is also very responsive."

I shove a finger in her while she sits on my lap. " Mnnnmmm...!"

"I brought condoms this time." Last night, we didn't use protection. I bought two boxes of condoms this time. "So I won't hold back..." I drift off to kiss her neck and cup her breasts.

This is the hottest train ride we shared.

**TSURUKO**

Yukiatsu owned me the whole night. I would be a liar if I deny that I want him. I like the way he treats me; his rough ways of penetrating me and his sweet ways to pay the pain off.

We arrive at the hot spring house in the middle of the morning. The caretaker gives us the keys and went off to town. He wasn't expecting anyone but was delighted that at least we came. "Have a romantic winter, lovebirds!" the woman said.

I blush and Yukiatsu pulls me to him, "Yes we will, ma'am!" he said.

"Y-yukiatsu...!" he thrusts harder inside me. The warmth of the hot springs are competing with the heat Yukiatsu causes me. "Ahhh!"

He was just supposed to wash my body but he suddenly thrusted in me from behind. It hurts and it pleasures me all the same.

Despite the many futons available, we snuggled under one blanket. Yukiatsu pulls me to him. I have never felt so contented. Then, he started speaking.

**YUKIATSU**

"I love you." The three words that escaped my mouth were not planned nor intentional. The fullness I feel as her existence is this near to mine manifested over my mind. My heart pumped a good amount of blood and oxygen. The idea that Tsuruko rests her head on my chest made me flush red.

"I want to know if it was a lie but guess not." She puts her ear on my chest, "Your heart says you aren't lying."

That night I didn't made love to her; we cuddled as we sleep. And nothing felt more precious to me than her.

* * *

><p><strong>OH GOD I'M TOO OCCUPIED I CAN'T WRITE :(<strong>


End file.
